In some voice-over-Internet-Protocol (VoIP) networks, a session border controller (SBC) may be employed for managing signaling and/or media streams. Excessive traffic on a SBC (e.g., due to customer growth and/or expansion of services) may cause a particular SBC to become overloaded, presenting a need to migrate a customer from one SBC (the overloaded SBC) to another SBC (e.g., an SBC with available capacity). Migration of customer premises equipment (CPE) (e.g., VoIP devices, such as phones, fax machines, and associated network devices) from an existing SBC to a new SBC may be accomplished by having a network administrator reprogram each CPE device with the IP address of the new SBC. Such a reprogramming process is time consuming and may provide unwanted disruption to the customer.